Но когда нибудь
by Geust
Summary: Неиссякаемая тема футболок born this way.


Финн был в восторге от своей идеи.  
>- Да ладно, будет прикольно! Все поржут! - уверял он Курта.<br>Курт негодовал:  
>- Надо мной и так все ржут по любому поводу, давай не будем увеличивать количество поводов! Тем более. Я. Это. На себя. НИКОГДА.<br>- Смотри: даже я на себя - да! Я! Вот раньше бы я - никогда! А теперь - да. Тебе-то это вообще ничего.  
>- Напротив! Это тебе <em>ничего<em>! Потому что - в широком смысле - это даже некоторым образом соответствует.  
>Финн нахмурился.<br>- В каком - в широком?  
>- Ну. Ты же не мизантроп и не социопат. Ты не будешь отрицать, что тебе <em>нравятся люди<em>? В целом, любые, все?  
>Финн задумался. Он не понимал, к чему Курт клонит.<br>- Нравится общаться?  
>Финн кивнул.<br>- Не хочется сбросить водородную бомбу?  
>- Редко. Чаще нет. Я не думаю об этом вообще-то.<br>- Вот! Не думаешь! Хорошо. Тебе нравятся люди. Да?  
>Финн опять нахмурился.<br>- Да? - настойчиво переспросил Курт.  
>- Ну, да. В широком, как ты говоришь, смысле.<br>- Вот! - Курт ткнул его пальцем в грудь. - Поэтому! Утверждение верно, так как в нем указана одна из составляющих человечества - людей - которые тебе в совокупности нравятся. Да?..  
>Финн нервничал от его напора, поэтому поспешно кивнул. Тем более, вроде, рассуждения были правильными.<br>- А теперь смотрим сюда! - Курт возмущенно хлопнул себя ладонью по груди. - Это утверждение _не верно_! Не спорю, я не профессионал в этом деле, и даже не стремлюсь, но, в отличие от тебя, я _умею_ это делать.  
>- Ммммм, - протянул Финн. - Конечно, я знаю, что в меня никто не верит, но я все-таки считаю, что когда-нибудь даже у меня получится. Так что <em>в широком смысле <em>это утверждение и для меня не верно.  
>- Но оно верно на настоящий момент... для тебя, не для меня...<br>И тут Курт заткнулся, осознав, что не принял всерьез фразу, сказанную Финном ранее, - точнее, не придал ей значения, потому что настроился на спор, в котором, конечно же, он сам окажется прав, потому что он _всегда прав _в их спорах. Курт примирительно сложил руки на коленях.  
>- Зачем же тогда надо было нести это утверждение на себе как транспарант, если ты не считаешь его верным, тем более выражающим твою исходную и неизменную сущность?.. - спросил он.<br>- Ну, - Финн замялся. - Наверное, этого от меня ждали?  
>Тут настала очередь Курту задуматься. У него это заняло меньше времени.<br>- Хорошо, - сказал он с хитрой улыбкой, - я понял: твоя идея и вправду забавная. Только мы ее немножко доработаем. Если ты будешь любезен подать мне маркер...  
>Финн ухмыльнулся и подал.<br>- ...то вот здесь мы поставим запятую и добавим... Не трясись!..  
>- Смешно. Щекотно!<br>- Не трясись! Добавим... Получилось криво, ты смеялся!  
>- Посмотрю я, как ты не будешь смеяться, когда у тебя на животе будут маркером писать...<br>Курт укоризненно покачал головой.  
>К счастью, его футболка не была мала Финну, потому что они все были одинаково большие, и теперь надпись на ней гласила: "Любит мальчиков, девочек и всё человечество" - но последние строчки были кое-какие, кривые-дрожащие, потому что Финн смеялся.<br>- А тебе мы добавим... - начал Финн, берясь за маркер.  
>Курт испуганно отодвинулся.<br>- О, избавь меня от своих ассоциаций! - воскликнул он.  
>- "Не может танцевать, как Майкл Флэтли" подойдет?<br>Курт застыл и уставился на Финна.  
>- "...но когда-нибудь", - неуверенно добавил Финн.<br>- Нет-нет, я не из-за того, что я не могу танцевать, как Флэтли, - успокоил его Курт, - потому что, конечно, я не могу, он же профессионал! Но ты поразил меня в самое сердце. Откуда?..  
>- Чел! То есть Курт, - ответил Финн с улыбкой, - я живу не в другой галактике и вижу, какие диски у тебя стоят на полке... Я могу сопоставить имя-фамилию и слово "танцы", чтобы понять, что это какой-то могучий чувак, который танцует и зашибает этим миллионы.<br>Курт засмеялся.  
>- Но когда-нибудь! - добавил Финн.<br>- Но когда-нибудь, - ответил Курт, думая что его жизнь была бы намного проще, если бы эти же слова можно было написать и на другой футболке вместо того, что он там написал сейчас.


End file.
